Big Shock and Confusion
by Geiru
Summary: A ryoka has once again infiltrated Seireitei, or that's what you'd normally call it, and he even beat up big guys! It seems to have caught Zaraki Kenpachi's interest but what will happen if Yachiru got sent to the human world without him? R&R please!
1. Trouble?

**Trouble?**

No clouds and clear blue sky. It was yet another ordinary, boring day in Seireitei. The 11th Division Squad are happily having a training in their grounds while their captain and vice captain are contentedly having a nice break in their office instead of doing the paper works.

"Ken-chan, you sure you don't want to work on the papers? Ojii might get mad this time." Yachiru Kusajishi, vice captain of the 11th Division Squad, started while munching some rice crackers.

"Nah, let someone else do it. Someone like me is not suited for such chore." Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division Squad, mumbled, stuffing more rice crackers in his mouth.

Suddenly, the familiar alarm echoed and shook the whole of Seireitei as if a tremor just occurred and the same female voice followed. "Alarming all 13 Division Protection Squads to quickly proceed to their posts. A hell butterfly has been sent to every squad to give more details."

"Eh? Did something happen?" Yachiru grabbed more rice crackers and gobbled them up.

Scratching the back of his head, Zaraki said, "I hope it isn't something boring…"

Footsteps rushed and the door opened then a bald guy and flashy one entered the office.

"Captain, a ryoka has entered Seireitei and we have been ordered to proceed to Block B." Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat to the captain, reported with one hell of an excited expression on his face.

"That's it? That's the entire ruckus for?" Zaraki looked directly at Ikkaku's eyes.

"Y…Yes… But this ryoka actually destroyed the North Gate and left Jidanbou critically injured on the spot!" Yachiru looked from Ikkaku to Zaraki and smiled.

Zaraki took his sword and stood up, towering Yachiru and the rest with a wide smile stretched across his face. "I don't really care if he took the crap out of that weak guard but I'm having the feeling that this guy's strong. Let's go, Yachiru." The little vice captain wiped off crumbs from her face and leaped to Zaraki's back with a cute grin. "I can sense where he is! Follow my lead, Ken-chan!"

Without any other word, the two went off to a different route where they're supposed to be heading to, in pursuit of the ryoka, leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika hanging. "Does it mean, we should just lead the squad?" A hideous smirk flashed on Ikkaku's face as he said, "What else could it mean? Let's go, Yumichika! Let's not lose to Captain Zaraki!" Yumichika shook his head followed by a heavy sigh. "At least let's lead them beautifully."

Block E, the post of 10th Division Squad, is shaken by succeeding explosions heading towards them. It is not quite far from the Headquarters of the 11th Division Squad. Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the 10th Division Squad, braced himself as the unknown peril advances in an alarming stable way. The explosions continued, closer and closer, until the wall just in front of the 10th Division Squad started to crack and finally crumbled to tiny pieces. "Surround him!" The explosion almost drowned out Hitsugaya's command, nevertheless, the squad heard and obeyed.

Just as the smoke slowly cleared, the 10th Division Squad was shocked at the large familiar silhouette casted by what they thought as the ryoka. "Are we really going the right way?" A familiar voice came out that seeped in through the spines of the 10th Division Squad. Who would not recognize this voice? And considering their HQ is just dozens of yards away. "I'm sure, I'm sure. We're getting nearer!" The voice that followed is to be expected.

Hitsugaya lowered his guard and let out an exasperated sigh. "Captain Zaraki, your post is supposed to be over there, isn't it?" The smoke finally lifted up and indeed, there stood the insane Captain of the vicious squad with his ever so cute lieutenant clinging onto his back. Zaraki looked down at Hitsugaya and looked at the shinigamis surrounding him. "This is certainly not where the ryoka is…" Yachiru just giggled and pointed to another direction and said, "Over there then!"

"What do you mean _then_? You're just guessing, aren't you?"

Zaraki didn't even bother to answer Hitsugaya's question and just darted off. "They always seem to have lots of free-time even during these times." Matsumoto Rangiku, vice captain of the 10th Division Squad, said while shaking her head. Hitsugaya just continued on giving instructions to his squad.

Still following Yachiru's random directions, Zaraki arrived to the doors that lead to the human world. There was no guard there and the place looked devastated. Even the doors weren't closed that anyone would really think it's suspicious. Then, almost as if they were just waited to go over there, a hell butterfly appeared, relaying an unseen message to Yachiru. "Ojii is calling all captains for a meeting."


	2. Barrier

Barrier

As what was said, Zaraki went to the HQ of the 1st Division Squad where Yamamoto Genryuusai is the current Captain-Commander while Yachiru patiently waited for him with the other vice captains. When Zaraki arrived, most of the captains have already assembled. Genryuusai, seeing that enough captains have arrived, looked at each of them and said, "The intruder was no ordinary ryoka. He and Captain Komamura have encountered but even with his bankai, he was not able to restrain him. The same with Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Ukitake. As what the other shinigamis reported, the intruder had a very peculiar reiatsu and has weird skills."

"Captain-Commander Genryuusai, I think this intruder has some similarities to the 2rd Division Squad. I wish to investigate further." Soi Fon, Captain of the 2nd Division Squad said. "Very well then. Continue to search for—" Zaraki then suddenly interrupted his speech saying, "He's not here anymore." All heads turned to Zaraki in unison. "Your proof?" Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division Squad, asked. "The main gates were open and Yachiru said there's a trace of weird reiatsu over there."

"But that's a shallow way of concluding that he's gone. He may have set that up so that we would think that he already left." Hitsugaya protested. "I think Captain Hitsugaya—" Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division Squad, was interrupted when a hell butterfly arrived and approached Genryuusai. He took the message with no change in expression and when the hell butterfly flew away, he faced the Captains once again. "It seems like Captain Zaraki's deduction was correct. Indeed, the ryoka has left Seireitei."

"But what could he have wanted here?" Aizen Sousuke, Captain of the 5th Division Squad, asked. "Since he went to the Seireitei Research Center, could it be that he took something over there? If you think about it, Captain Komamura and Captain Ukitake's posts are nearby." Kyouraku pointed out. "Where were you to have known such details, Captain Kyouraku? Your post is very far away, isn't it?" Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the 3rd Division Squad, asked. Kyouraku, feeling he's being challenged, faced Gin with a stern face. "Wouldn't you ask Captain Zaraki what he's doing at the main gates wherein his post should be near the research center, too?" Gin smirked in amusement as Kyouraku seemed to get hyped up with his random statement. "Of course there's that, too, but surely your case and his are whole different matters…"

Kyouraku was about to do a rebuttal when Genryuusai bellowed, "Stop that senseless chatter!" All captains faced the captain-commander and all conversations have ceased. "Captain Soi Fon, together with Vice Captain Kusajishi shall go to the human world and trace the intruder ryoka. Captain Kyouraku and Captain Hitsugaya shall investigate the Research Center and check out with Vice Captain Nemu what has gone missing. Captain Tousen and Captain Kuchiki shall be in charge of mobilizing the shinigamis to guard and repair damaged properties. All of you are now dismissed."

With no more complaints, the captains dispersed the hall and back to their respective HQs except for those that has been given tasks. Soi Fon walked with Zaraki to where Yachiru was to inform her of her task and arriving at the backyard, they saw Yachiru cheerfully having snacks. "Ah, Ken-chan! Is it over already?" Soi Fon stepped forward with a look that can't be fooled around with. "Vice Captain Kusajishi, under the orders of Captain-Commander Genryuusai, you and I shall head out to the human world and pursue the escaped ryoka. Since you have actually felt his reiatsu, you may sniff him out." Yachiru stood up, an excited beam on her face. "Is Ken-chan coming too?"

"Nah, I'm staying here." Zaraki said and Yachiru's face dropped but she didn't complain. She obediently followed Soi Fon to the human world but with not as much energy as usual. The moment they arrived at the human world they were filled with whole different reiatsus. "All these reiatsu are strange… Can you recognize any of them?" Yachiru nodded. "They're all the same with the ryoka…" Soi Fon's face became troubled. "Then how are we able to recognize his reiatsu when we come near him?" Yachiru placed her pinky in her mouth and had it exposed to the air then tasted it and grinned. "He's near." Soi Fon was quite unsure whether to believe her or not but she had no choice but to depend on her since she doesn't have an idea on what the ryoka's reiatsu is.

Soi Fon followed Yachiru for a considerable amount of time in a vast forest. "_Can she really feel where the ryoka's reiatsu is?" _she thought as they continued the damp trail deeper in the forest. Not long enough, they reached a stone-stepped pathway. "_We actually came to some place…"_ Yachiru stared up ahead the path but she doesn't seem to want to walk further. "What's wrong?" Yachiru faced her with a confused expression. "The ryoka's reiatsu stopped here. His reiatsu doesn't seem to carry on over there." Soi Fon looked ahead and realized something. "There must be a barrier." She held the invisible barrier and thought hard and deep. "Is there no other way around?" Yachiru looked around. "Can't we just destroy it?" Soi Fon should've considered that option already since that she didn't get surprised. "Indeed it's a strong barrier but it's not strong enough for us not to break it. But it would just be like walking right into his den." Yachiru looked ahead again, sinking into her thoughts. "Are there any options, though?" Soi Fon sighed. "Only one that I can think of. We go back to report to Seireitei. But that one would be too risky. He may have known that we already know where he is and by the time we come back here, it's possible that he's long gone. That means there's no other choice but to destroy this barrier."

"But we have to inform Seireitei to allow us to use all of our reiatsu." Soi Fon forgot all about how their reiatsu had been reduced to half since they can't create any disturbance to the human world so she contacted Seireitei to deactivate their restriction. "Captain Soi Fon, yours and Vice Captain Kusajishi's limit has been deactivated." Nemu informed them through the ear phones. "Vice Captain Kusajishi, they already gave an ok." Yachiru nodded and she held her scabbard while staring at the invisible barrier in front of her. With one deep breath, she unsheathed her zanpakutou and destroyed the barrier without even using her shikai and when the barrier was good as gone, they felt the strange reiatsu again and this time stronger. "There's no doubt that this is it." Yachiru took that as the hint of moving forward and with shunpo, they went to where the reiatsu leaded them. Following the stone path led them to a cave-like place where, in the far-end, were brown double doors.


	3. Clashing

Clashing

Smashing the doors into pieces would have been a split second easier if not for a sudden gush of strange reiatsu that filled the small space there and a surprise attack of medical needles flying from different directions. Soi Fon took a scratch on her left arm and Yachiru got a long scratch on her right cheek having been unprepared. "I'm not surprised that the ones who destroyed that barrier are able to dodge those attacks. Rather, I'm amazed of how you managed to track me down and with just the two of you. I suspect you belong to that weird place." A white-haired man with glasses stepped forward and he was surprisingly calm. "_He can see us even on our shinigami forms?" _Soi Fon looked at Yachiru and she guessed they were thinking the same thing judging her surprised expression. "It seems like you're no ordinary human. What did you do at our Research Center and what were you after there?" The man, Kabuto, seemed amused. "So that was your Research Center. I just happened to pass by and I never expected there'd be so many valuable information there that I just can't resist but peek in." Soi Fon scowled at him. "And what do you intend to do with the information you gathered?" Kabuto smirked. "Well, who knows? It was very top-notched information, after all. About shinigamis and Seireitei. Orochimaru-sama's dream of immortality is finally within reach." Soi Fon's face twitched to a frown and she suddenly lounged at Kabuto for a deadly attack with her Suzumebachi.

Kabuto fell back and made weird hand gestures then his hand glowed. He then went at Soi Fon head-on. "I don't know what you can do but certainly you're no match for my Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon striked at the same time as Kabuto but only one got hit between the two of them. Kabuto took a hit right at his chest while Soi Fon was unscathed. Only that just after the impact of their attack, Yachiru shrieked in pain while holding her right arm. Kabuto grinned devilishly. "How foolish of you to actually block my attack with just your arm. It may not seem like it but my attack just now had cut your bones." Yachiru looked at him in a sinister way but before she could even speak, Soi Fon charged at Kabuto once again. "Unfortunately for you, once I hit you with my Suzumebachi on the same spot again, then your death is already certain!" Kabuto looked down his chest and saw a weird mark on the spot he had been stabbed by Soi Fon's zanpakutou.

As if by impulse, Kabuto sent a dozen of needles towards Soi Fon to stall her and give him a chance to strike back. She got hit in various parts of her body and suddenly felt numb. "_N…No good…Those needles were poisoned!"_ Her every muscle doesn't seem to obey her but her guts forced her to remain standing and charge on another attack. A grin stretched across Kabuto's face as though he can already feel the surge of victory enveloping his entire body. "That's futile…" But to his astonishment, Yachiru jumped out of nowhere and held him by the shoulders. "Soichii! Now!" And without hesitation, Soi Fon stabbed Yachiru from the back, her Suzumebachi protruding to the little vice captain's chest, piercing Kabuto along with her.

Blood oozed from Yachiru's mouth when Soi Fon pulled out her Suzumebachi once again, leaving a fatal hole on her chest. But to Soi Fon's disappointment, it seemed like she weren't able to actually get Kabuto since he suddenly turned into a wooden trunk and the poison kept on numbing her nerves. "_Dammit…"_ Yachiru stood up wearily, holding her chest and coughing out blood. "Soichii, you go back to Seireitei ahead of me. I can take care of myself here…" Soi Fon who was also feeling very weak to carry Yachiru with her, just nodded and said, "I'll send someone for you later…" She then dashed off and barely managed to reach Seireitei but as she arrived, she collapsed on her first step outside the gates.

When Soi Fon woke up, the first face she saw was Unohana Retsu's, Captain of the 4th Division Squad. She suddenly sprang up to a sitting position that slightly surprised the Captain sitting next to her. "How long have I been out?!" Unohana's face switched from surprised to worry. "You've been resting for a whole day, Captain Soi Fon. If it's Vice Captain Kusajishi you're worrying about…I'm afraid those who went to look for her at the place you got into a battle, only saw bloodstains and signs of her were nowhere to be found. Captain Zaraki was especially enraged." Soi Fon clasped her hand to her forehead in utter loss. "I'm so useless!" Unohana held Soi Fon's shoulder and she had a soothing smile on her. "I'm sure she's all right."


	4. Shock

Shock

Not far away from where the battle with Kabuto occurred, lies a hidden village named Konoha. It is a village inhabited by ninjas and kunoichis. In Konoha's general hospital lies a terribly injured patient. That's Yachiru Kusajishi, vice captain of the 11th Division Squad. Currently, her wound is being treated by healing ninjas in the emergency room. "What could've happened to her over there? I heard that that place was the hideout of Orochimaru." Yachiru twitched in pain as she slowly feels the surging from her injuries again. "Cut it out, you'll wake her." Haruno Sakura scolded. It became quiet that Yachiru got knocked out from her senses again. When she finally woke up, she was already in one of the rooms in the hospital and she actually felt well so she sat up on her bed. "Ken-chan?" But then she remembered what happened that she looked around. "Human…world…?"

The door opened and Sakura came in, carrying her clothes and her zanpakutou. "Oh, so you're awake. How're you feeling?" Yachiru stared at Sakura and when she thought that she may not be a harmful person, she used her usual grin. "Yeah, I'm totally okay now! Were you the one who brought me here? Where am I?" Sakura placed Yachiru's belongings on the table beside her bed. "So you're not from here. You are in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha. This is the hospital. My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a healing ninja." Yachiru got puzzled. "Healing…ninja?" Sakura actually got surprised. "You don't know what a healing ninja is? Well, I can heal people and I can perform jutsus." Yachiru got even more confused. "Jutsus?" Now Sakura is having troubles of how to answer her question. "They're…hand-performed gestures that consumes up chakra to execute a skill. If you don't know what a chakra is either, it is what you call our fuel to do certain skills, our energy. For example, with the use of our chakra, we can walk on walls and on water."

Yachiru's eyes brightened. "Wow! It's a whole different from there in Seireitei!" Sakura sat beside Yachiru's bed and smiled. "Seireitei, is that where you're from? What's your name?" Yachiru beamed at her excitedly. "My name is Yachiru!" But then she suddenly got stoned. She remembered the question why can Sakura see her even though she's not in a gigai and she remembered that the hand-gestures that she meant must be similar to what Kabuto had done. "Yachiru-chan, is it? Are you all right?" Yachiru gazed at Sakura for a very long time and shrugged off her negative thoughts. "Thank you for saving me, Sachan. I need to be off now." She leaped out of bed and wore her shinigami clothes then grabbed her zanpakutou. "W…Wait, Yachiru-chan, you're not fully well yet…"

"It's all right. I'm already fine!" Yachiru leaped through the window and jumped from roof to roof but she was surprised to see Sakura keeping up with her. "That's not right! You must go back to the hospital and have your wounds properly healed." Now, Yachiru feels a lot more excited. "Wow, Sachan, you can actually jump on roofs like I do!" Sakura got puzzled by her statement. "I told you I'm a ninja, right?" Yachiru giggled. "Then, Sachan, can you catch up with me?" She used shunpo and ran through the air but then she noticed that Sakura was not following so she went back. "Eh? So Sachan can't do that?" Sakura was bewildered when she went back. "Wh…What really are you, Yachiru-chan?" Yachiru smiled widely. "I'm a shinigami." Sakura's face looked dumbfounded that Yachiru actually laughed. "Sachan, your face looks dumb!"

"Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto, called from below. The two of them went down. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Yachiru and stared at the sword she's carrying. "Who is this kid? What a heavy-looking sword she's carrying." Yachiru smiled. "My name is Yachiru!" Naruto grinned. "Wah, she's so cute! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be the future Hokage of this village." Yachiru got confused again. "Hokage?"

"Hokage is what we call of the ruler of the whole village." Sakura explained that Yachiru got awed. "The same as Ojii?" Naruto smiled excitedly. "So you call your ruler Ojii, too? The Hokage here may look very young but actually she's already in her fifties!" Naruto snorted to a laugh that Sakura hit him hard on her head. "Don't say such cruel things to Tsunade-sama! Don't mind him, Yachiru-chan." Yachiru shook her head. "It's okay. I'm already more than a hundred years old, anyway." Sakura and Naruto felt like they got hit by a lightning that they didn't notice their jaws drop. "Oh, come on, Yachiru-chan, that's just so unbelievable even if it's just a joke." Naruto giggled after recovering a few moments later. "Anyway, where'd you get that sword? Did you find it there at the forest?" Sakura asked and Yachiru just shook her head. "This is mine." Both of them now actually became visibly shocked. "Y…Yours?! How come a little girl like you is allowed to do that?!" Naruto blurted out, pointing a finger to her.

"Hey, what's with the shocked expression, Naruto, Sakura?" Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's and Sakura's sensei when they were still Genins, suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing him. "Yo! What're you two up to? Oya? Who's this little girl, dressed kind of weirdly, even carrying such a deadly weapon with her?" Sakura forced herself to smile even after the shock she experienced of Yachiru's weird jokes, or so she thought. "Her name is Yachiru, sensei. The medical team found her extremely wounded in some place in the forest." Kakashi looked down at Yachiru with curiosity. "Really? Yachiru-chan, did you get into a serious fight?" Yachiru nodded fervently and said, "He was one weird guy like you. He has an extremely weird reiatsu and he has white hair and he wears glasses. He even cut my bones without physically damaging my skin!" Surprise became evident on the three's faces. "You say, you've fought with Kabuto, that bastard?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You know him, Nachan?" There was a short silence. "_Nachan?!"_ Kakashi cleared his throat to keep himself from laughing. The timing must just have been inappropriate. "Shall we discuss this somewhere else? And if possible, can I hold on to that sword for you for a bit? It may be dangerous to show that around here." Kakashi was about to take Yachiru's zanpakutou when she stepped backward, a threatening look on her face and her reiatsu overflowing, almost visible. "Wh…What's with her weird chakra?" Naruto thought out loud. "Don't touch my zanpakutou!"

"So you're just here all along…Yachiru…" A familiar voice sounded from behind. Yachiru recognized the voice that a wide smile appeared on her face as she turned around and clung onto Zaraki's shoulder. "Ken-chan! You came for me!" Zaraki veered at the three in front of him with a scary look. "Who are you?" Sakura and Naruto shuddered when they saw Zaraki. Eyepatch, scars all over his huge body and a sword tied next to him. "I…I took care of Yachiru-chan when we found her in the forest." Yachiru pointed at Sakura and the two. "She's Sachan, Nachan and Kachan." Zaraki looked relieved. "Is that so? Then we better go back." Zaraki turned around to leave but then Yachiru suddenly blurted out, "I can sense him! Ken-chan, he's nearby!" Zaraki grinned while the three became alarmed. "_Him?"_


	5. Prey

Prey

"Lead him to me, Yachiru, and I'll prey for him." Yachiru just happily nodded and she pointed to a direction. "Over there, Ken-chan!" Zaraki looked at where she pointed and he seemed insanely excited of meeting Kabuto. Zaraki darted off toward the direction Yachiru pointed and Kakashi and the two were hardly able to keep up since Zaraki was using shunpo and to add up his excitement that seemed to motivate him even further. "You're coming, too, Sachan and company?"

"She seemed rather happy even though she's just riding with him." Naruto said drastically. "She actually runs at the same speed as him." Sakura informed that surprised Naruto. "Just who are they?"

"Ken-chan, we're here." Zaraki slowed down to a stop and looked around. "Point his sorry face to me." Yachiru looked around and she saw Kabuto not far away. "That's him." Yachiru jumped off from Zaraki's back as he suddenly dashed towards Kabuto, completely blocking his path that surprised the little devil. "Naruto clenched his fists and was about to charge towards Kabuto when Yachiru stepped in front of him. "I won't let you interfere when Ken-chan's becoming so happy." Kabuto looked up at Zaraki. "What do you want with me?" Zaraki was almost visibly shaking of excitement that he'll want to slash Kabuto's face in two with one swing. "Hey, kid, fight me. If it's true that you defeated four Captains then fight me, as the 11th Division Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi." Kabuto half-smiled. "So you're one of those weaklings." Zaraki unsheathed his zanpakutou, revealing its not-shaped edge. "I'll give you the chance to strike first so hit your hardest."

"I…Is he crazy?!" Naruto asked in astonishment. Kabuto merely giggled. "Oh really? Then you shall regret ever saying that." Kabuto preformed a jutsu and he charged towards Zaraki who was just standing there, defenseless. "_I'll leave a huge scar on your already-scarred body!"_ But when his hand passed by his body which was supposed to be slashed through, he got shocked for having no results. "What's wrong? I didn't feel anything." Kabuto jerked away and redid his jutsu. "Too bad, I already gave you the chance but you wasted it. Now I'm feeling that you're really not a strong guy." Kabuto frowned for it seems like he's at a loss of what to do and before Zaraki could even swing around his sword, Kabuto fled fast enough not to be caught, even seen. Zaraki just sighed. "What a waste of my time coming here. I even still have my limits on me." He then turned to the four. "Let's go back, Yachiru." And in almost an instant, Yachiru jumped to Zaraki's back, full of energy. "Bye, bye, Sachan! Nachan! Kachan!" Zaraki looked at them with a grin. "I have to thank you for taking care of her." Yachiru frantically waved at them just as a door appeared and they were gone.

"In the end, we never knew what they are…" Naruto said, feeling tired. "I remember Yachiru-chan telling me that she's a Shinigami, though." Sakura added that surprised Naruto. "They don't exist. That kid is just so weird."

When Zaraki arrived at 11th Division Squad's HQ, the place was so dark and gloomy. "Captain, welcome back…" That was the only thing they could say, seeing Zaraki. "Eh? Why are you all so lazy?" Yachiru popped up from behind Zaraki that took all the shinigamis of the 11th Division squad off guard. "Vice Capatain!!!" The place suddenly got all lively again now that everybody knows that Yachiru was actually safe. "I had an unforgettable stay in the human world, though… It was very fun!"

Captain-Commander Genryuusai once again called for an all-captains meeting in his HQ upon being informed of Zaraki's and Yachiru's return. "It seems like there are particularly nothing stolen from the Research Center and Vice Captain Kusajishi is already fine and seems to be in very good spirits. Also all repairs have been made so there's nothing more for me to be worried about…" That was all what Yamamoto said and the Captains were let free after that. Back in the 11th Division Squad, they've already returned to their daily routine. Zaraki was just lying down on the tatami mat while Yachiru was having fun choosing which cookie she would first eat. Ikkaku and Yumichika are with them, too, particularly at a loss of words to say to the little lieutenant.

"Hmm… I guess I'll just have this one then… On second thought…I want this one, too…" Ikkaku's forehead wrinkled as he clenched his fists tight on his lap. "You know what, vice captain? They're all yours anyway…" Yumichika was half-smiling when he said that. "Eh? But I want to give you and baldy and ken-chan, too." Ikkaku scratched the back of his head in annoyance but then Yachiru chirped happily all of a sudden. "You just get some first so that I can decide later!" Zaraki turned his head to them rather amused. "It's unusual you're letting them have one before you…" Yachiru just beamed at him. "It's okay. They made it for my recovery, after all!"


	6. Accidental

"Kabuto, where have you been recently? Why are you not around when I call for you?" Kabuto was changing his bandages on his arms when he said that.

"I happened to get across a strange place and I can't just resist the urge to explore since the place was filled with strange chakras. I came upon interesting information about shinigamis and that placed seemed to be called Seireitei and the peace are maintained by the Gotei 13 Division Squads. Based on the information I gathered they have been there more than a hundred or maybe thousands years ago." Orochimaru must've been interested on Kabuto's unusual report that he was looking at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Interesting. Shinigamis, huh? I have heard of them but I didn't imagine they were actually true. You should search for more information on how to become one." Kabuto suddenly paused in his movement and sweat trickled down his jaw.

"Eh? That's quite interesting. You should take me along, Kabuto." They both turned on the person who just arrived.

"That's a nice idea, Sasuke. Take him with you, Kabuto." Kabuto looked at Orochimaru nervously, his memory flashing back on when he encountered Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kabuto, fixed his glasses and cleared his throat then said, "Orochimaru-sama, I did mention that I just _happened_ to go there, right? I went back to where I once found the door but it was no longer there. I barely escaped that place since they _mistook_ me as an intruder. They even chased for me here, thinking that I stole something from there."

"You have already gotten across to such important information; you should've looked for a way to go back to that place." When Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, his spine shivered seeing he was not so happy of the wasted opportunity.

"What a useless man…" Sasuke then disappeared in the darkness.

Meanwhile in Seireitei, in the 11th Division Squad, Yachiru was sitting on a tree while watching the shinigamis being trained by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Based on her looks, she was obviously bored. She can't play with Zaraki since he was forced by Genryuusai to do the paper works and he was now cracking his brains while being in a very foul mood.

**Geru: Well, this chapter is only to make clear that Kabuto just accidentally came to Seireitei and he never intended to invade though he was suspected as an invader since he injured the Captains and other shinigamis.**

**Yachiru: I wanted to visit Nachan and Sachan.**

**Geru: You can always do so even without me writing it, Yachiru.**

**Yachiru: Really? Yey!**

**Geru: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, okay?**


End file.
